


You and Me and You and Me and You...

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony + bored is never a good thing. Tony + bored + inspiration, however, is sometimes quite inspiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and You and Me and You...

Inspiration comes from a lot of places. Tony would know. Things he sees, things he hears, things he thinks about, things that trickle into place for him to ruminate on a while, things that just fly through his brain at the speed of sound and exit the other ear before he can register what they are...  


But when he gets bored, Tony can register those things. And some of them are good things. Some of them are things better left uncreated. Or never created.  


But he gets bored. As people are wont to do. And when Tony gets bored, he thinks about all of the other universes he’s not seen. Surely there are ones other than what Richards mentions. Other than what they’ve seen. Other than what they’ve heard about.  


So in a secret back corner, under the guise of spare parts, Tony works on a dimension portal. Because, let’s be honest, he’s _dying_ of curiosity. There’s got to be other ‘hims.’ Maybe there are even other hers!

So when he finishes his portal, he flicks it on and looks in on himself. Which is...interesting. His other self is working on something Tony completed and developed a few weeks ago. Other him is so involved he doesn’t even notice him. So time’s a little different. His shop is a little different. And this Tony doesn’t have Black Sabbath blasting through the shop. So he shuts the portal off. Experiment completed. Mission, success.  


Except that it leaves him unsatisfied. Not good enough. Tony flicks it on again. Another version of his shop. Empty. More cluttered. Boring. Off. On again. More versions of himself. All doing different things if they’re there. Building things. Creating. Welding. Iron Man-ing. One of them he’s even screwing some blonde. All _him_ self though. And what Tony’s really dying to see is versions of himself that are _her_. If they exist. He grins when, upon the 18th iteration or so, he finds her. And she’s _glorious_. She’s got her tongue poking between her teeth, brows furrowed in concentration, face smudged with grease and sawdust, hair wild and tousled attractively around a heart-shaped face. She!Tony is hot. He grins and steps forwards towards the portal. He’s not stepped through in any of the other iterations. This one though. This one he _wants_ to. Tony licks his lips and grabs the (he hopes) multi-dimensional remote to turn the portal back on, just in case it shuts off, leaves a note with simple instructions for how someone can turn it back on and allow him back, and then steps through.  


She-him jerks as she’s startled out of working and gapes at him. “How did you get in here!?”  


“Portal!” Tony says with a grin.  


“What?” She glares at him, hand searching behind her for a wrench that’s just to her right.  


So he says so.  


She glares more. “Jarvis--”  


“Wait, no! It’s me. You. I’m you.”

“Uh, pretty sure you’re not, slick.”  


“Tony Stark!”  


“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not much of a Tony.”  


Oh. Duh. “Oh. Duh. Then... Sorry. This is weird. Female me is hot.”  


Her lips curls. “Are you turned on by yourself?”  


“You’re not?”  


“You’re not me.”  


“No. But I am in another world.”  


Her brow goes up. Yeah. He’d be sceptical too.  


“Anthony Edward Stark. Son of Howard and Maria. Except dad was a right old jack-ass, never thinking I was good enough, so I hated him.”  


Her lip curls up in a different way. “Try being a daughter instead of a son.”  


And yeah. That hurts. “What’s your name?”  


“Natasha. Stark. Obviously. How’d you get here?”  


“I built a portal!”  


She squints. It’s his thinking face. Even on her. “Were you bored?”  


“Yup!”  


“Sounds like a thing bored me might do.”  


He grins. “I--”  


“‘Tasha!” A familiar voice calls.  


Tony jumps. “Steve?”  


“Oh!” She brightens, pleased. “You have a Steve too?”  


“Yeah,” he says in a bit of a daze. Obviously she’d have a Steve. He wasn’t thinking. Of course there was a Steve in her universe. He couldn’t think of a universe without a Steve. That would be a sad one.  


Steve comes into view, halting and going into defensive mode when he sees Tony.  


“S’okay, Cap,” she says, perfectly at ease. “Meet. Me!”  


Tony chuckles. Steve’s brow gets confused just like his would. “Hey, Steve. I’m her.”  


“What?”  


The Starks laugh and exchange glances. This is fun.  


“Tony Stark,” he says, offering a hand. “From a universe a couple over. Or something like that.”  


Steve takes his hand automatically. Big. Warm. Then looks to Natasha.  


“He’s for real,” she says, rolling up onto her toes to kiss his cheek.  


Tony drops Steve’s hand. “Huh.”  


Natasha grins. “Oh. Yeah. I married my Steve.” She says it like it’s some contest that she-self won. Maybe she did.

His brows stretch up as he notes the matching rings. “Oh.”  


“That’s right.” She grins at him in a way that makes him think dirty things. And how...simple it would have been. If he were she.  


“Of course.”  


Steve gives him a hesitant grin while winding an arm around Natasha. “I’m in your universe too?”  


“Yeah,” Tony replies. “We’re best friends.”  


Steve’s smile eases into happy. “That’s great. You’re--she’s--my best friend in the world.  


“Yeah,” Tony says, brain whirring. “It’s always been said that your partner should be your best friend.”  


Natasha rolls her eyes to her Steve. “I’m an idiot. And apparently his Steve is too dumb to get his balls in order.”  


Tony gapes. “You’re telling me to marry Steve?”  


“You’ll be infinitely happier. Trust me. I would know.”  


“Am I the first Tony to come through here?”  


“Yeah, why?” She asks.  


“Just wondering...”  


She gives him a soft smile. “Cap, give us a few, will you?”  


“Yeah. Came down to remind you. Function tonight. Come upstairs soon?”  


“Sure.” She kisses him again. To show off. To shove her happiness in his face. Because she loves the guy. Then waits until Steve is out of sight before rounding on Tony. “You’re obviously unhappy.”  


“What?”  


She rolls her eyes again. “You’re me. I can see it. I know the signs. You’re unhappy. Steve is the best thing in your life. Go after him.”  


“He’s a dude.”  


“Yeah. So.” She folds her arms.  


“You want me to get together with a dude,” Tony replies.  


“Uh-huh.”  


“I’m a weird chick.”  


“I’m a stupid guy.”  


He stares at her. “What if he doesn’t like dudes?”  


She shrugs. “Then make him stay by your side.”  


“That’s manipulative.”  


She smiles. Like a shark. “That’s what I am.”  


“No I’m not.”  


“Oh but I am. And I’m good at it. And if I can make him stay by my side, show him I love him, he’ll be mine forever.”

“That’s...creepy.” Tony steps back.  


She shakes her head. “I’m a stupid man. For all I’ve been through.... I’m glad I’m not a man.”  


“At least I’m not a crazy bitch.”  


She rolls her eyes. Seems to be a trend. Tony’s glad he doesn’t do it as much. “Whatever. Go back to your ‘verse. There’s nothing more for you here.”

Tony glances back to where the portal came through. It’s still there. “Right. Well. This has been a fun experiment. Later.”  


“Adios. Have a nice life.”  


“Yeah,” he says, pausing before the shimmering hold in the air. “You too.”  


“I will. I’m going to be a mother.”  


He freezes.  


“And a damn good one too.”  


Heart beating fast, Tony turns and looks her over again. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “Yeah, I think you will.”  


Her face freezes a moment before breaking into a brilliant, beautiful smile. “Thanks.” Nods. “I think you’ll be alright.”  


Tony steps through and shuts off the portal. He gets back to work on other things, work things. And loses himself in circuits, power sources, nuts, bolts, and welding until Steve drags him up to dinner. He must spend more time than he thought staring at Steve because every time Steve looks up, he meets Tony’s eyes. And then Clint says, “What’s with the eye-fucking?”  


Tony jerks then turns smoothly to look at Clint, away from Steve’s face flushed red. “Sorry, you say something, Barton?”  


Clint slurps a mouthful of spaghetti and rolls his eyes. “You’re totally not subtle, Stark.”  


“You’re probably a horrid bitch of a woman,” he muses.  


Everyone pauses and looks at him.  


“What?”  


“Tony, I think you should get some sleep tonight,” Cap says in that gently firm way of his.  


“What? Oh! No. It’s not...” Maybe he shouldn’t mention the portal. “Nevermind. Fine.”  


They don’t stop staring at him.  


“What’d I do now?”  


“You agreed,” Natasha says, her fork continuing its journey to her mouth.  


“Okay?” He shrugs, frowning at them. “I agree to things.”  


“Why don’t you finish your food and get some sleep,” Steve says again.  


Tony throws his hands up and shovels the rest of his food into his mouth and stalks off for a shower and sleep.  


Except that it isn’t any good, because now he’s thinking about Steve. In the shower. And his cock gives an unexpected twitch of interest. Which is bad. Because now he’s thinking about sex. And somehow that translates to sex with Steve. He growls and presses the heel of his hand to the base of his cock, but his fingers droop and brush his shaft. No. No thinking about his team-mates in the shower.  


But his female self does. Hell, she probably has _sex_ with Steve in the shower. And on the bed. And after missions. And in that convenient closet that is somehow next to Fury’s office where Fury can probably hear them, the banging on the shared wall at least, but won’t say anything because Tony’s pretty positive that Fury doesn’t know how to get _in_ to that closet.  


He ends up pulling off in the shower. And isn’t that embarrassing. At least he’s warm and limp when he falls into his bed, tugging the covers half over himself because he’s too lazy to pull them up the rest of the way.  


In the morning, they’re all the way up to his shoulders.  


Something warm unfurls in his chest.  


Tony visits another universe.  


This one, Tony and Steve are together. Except Steve isn’t Steve. Steve is Steph. And _damn_ is she smoking hot. She’s got a round face, edgy but practical hair bob, plumper lips, and _curves_ . Steph Rogers is muscled and gorgeous and curvy in all the ways that Tony secretly likes. She’s got wide hips and a round ass that curls up for a firm yet slender waist. And despite that fact that it looks like she wraps her boobs down, Tony’s sure she’s about a 36D anyway. He wants to bury his face in them. Other him gives him a look that says, ‘Hell yeah. Look what I have. You keep looking at her like that, I’m going to repulsor your face off.’ Mixed signals. But Tony’s always been good at that...  


They’re stupidly in love and _happy_ , and Tony goes back home to think more.  


Steve comes to find him in his workshop and they end up talking, Steve’s eyes bright, face animated like usual.  


Only Tony stares at his lips more than usual.  


“Tony?”  


“Huh?” He blinks.  


“You okay?” Steve’s concerned. Typical. “You haven’t been...yourself.”  


He laughs. He’s been _with_ himself plenty of different times. And he’s always been himself. Unfortunately, the joke’s lost on Steve, so he just looks more concerned while Tony cracks up.  


Steve gets up and comes closer. “Tony?”  


“I’m fine, Steve,” he says, wiping at the laugh-tears at the corner of his eyes. “I’m fine.” Looks up. Steve’s much closer. “Hey,” he says, more huskily than he intends.  


Steve’s eyes widen fractionally.  


“You ever think about sex?”  


Steve’s eyes widen more and then he looks away, cheeks flushed. “Everyone thinks about sex, Tony.”  


“I mean with me.” Dear God, what is he saying.  


Snapping his gaze back to him, Steve’s eyes go, impossibly, wider.  


“You ever take a fumble with a guy before?” Fuck, why is he still talking?  


“I...” Steve’s jaw moves up and down, floundering for words.  


“Wanna give it a go?” He must be crazy.  


But Steve stills, mouth shut, staring at Tony like he’s got two heads. Who knows. Maybe he does. There’s a dirty joke there somewhere. “Who are you?”  


“I’m me.” Tries to ignore the hurt. Maybe he hasn’t had enough sleep lately. “Sorry. Just...ignore. Everything I just said. I don’t...”  


“We’re friends.”  


“I know. I don’t... You're my best friend,” he babbles. “And I told me that you’re supposed to marry your best friend. Everyone says that. And I suppose it makes sense. And you’re my best friend. I just don’t... You’re a guy. And I don’t know if you dig the guy thing, but I...somehow the words came out. Fuck.”  


“Language,” Steve says automatically, still staring at him. “What have you been doing down here?”  


“Visiting other universes.”  


“What?”  


“We’re together in half of them. We got married in one, maybe two, that I’ve seen. Steve, you make a gorgeous woman. _I_ make a gorgeous woman. We’ve never been women together though.”  


Steve’s eyebrows fly up and Tony should really just shut his mouth. “What on earth...?”  


“In the corner.” Tony points. “I visited other universes. And I think I love you.”  


Jerking back, Steve’s eyes fly wide again. Still. More. Tony doesn’t know anymore.  


Shit.  


“I...” Steve shakes his head. “I don’t know what to say.”  


“Don’t worry about it,” Tony says brusquely, standing and walking away. Only he doesn’t get far because Steve’s hand is on his wrist.  


“I... I didn’t really think about it...” Steve stammers. “Because you... Well, you’re you. And you’re always with women.”  


“I am always with women,” Tony agrees breathlessly. “But I always look... Steve, I always look so _happy_ . When I’m with you. I’ve noticed it even here. When I’m with you, I’m happy. When we’re fighting side-by-side. When we’re chilling down here. When we’re in front of the press. When we’re eating at the dump of a restaurant we both love...” He chances a glance back up at Steve, wondering if he’s momentarily taken leave of his senses, if judging by the words coming out of his mouth is any indication...  


Steve leans in and kisses him.  


Tony groans against Steve’s sloppy and inelegant kiss. Then Steve pulls back and he’s tipping forward. Steve catches him with hands bracing his shoulders. “Why?”  


“No one’s confessed to me like that before,” Steve says quietly.  


“What?”  


“No one’s loved me like you, Tony,” Steve says, cheeks flamed. “How could I not kiss you after a confession like that?”  


“Do you...like me too? I’m confused.”  


Steve chuckles and dips his head until his forehead is resting against Tony’s. “Yeah. I like you too. I just...never considered the possibility.”

“Are you considering it now?” Tony can’t help but grin, his hands coming up to rest on Steve’s wrists.

“Oh yes.”  


“Oh. Cool. That’s...awesome.”  


“Now what?”  


“Can I take you up to my room and we can have sex? Because, to be honest, it’s all I’ve been able to think about for the past week.”  


Steve laughs. “Not yet. Start slow. I’m new at this.”  


“Me too.”  


“You always go fast, 25th century man.”  


“It’s the 21st century, Steve.”  


“But you’re always ahead of the times,” Steve says softly, bending forward more to kiss Tony softly.  


He groans. “Okay. Only for you, Steve.”  


“I can live with that.”  


“Then maybe I’ll shove my happiness in their faces.” He pauses. “Wanna do a foursome with ourselves?”  


“Tony!”

He laughs and kisses Steve again. Because you know what? He can.


End file.
